Rivets are, as known from the prior art, plastically deformable, cylindrical fasteners with which a positive-locking joint of two components can be produced. Typically, a rivet has a rivet shaft with an applied factory head. Typical rivet materials are, for example, steel, copper, aluminum alloys, plastic, and titanium.
In the components to be joined a hole is usually formed, which has a slightly larger diameter than the rivet shaft. The rivet is inserted through the pre-drilled or pre-punched hole, in such a way that the factory head rests on one side of the workpieces to be connected and such that the rivet shaft extends beyond the hole. The rivet is deformed by pressure in width, so that a shop head forms and the workpieces are firmly interconnected. The pressure may be applied suddenly by impact or continuously, eg. by a hydraulic press.
Since this process is very elaborate, especially if a plurality of rivets needed, the classical rivet joint today is often replaced in technical applications by a welded joint. Riveting is usually only done where welding is not suitable, such as in lightweight or non-weldable materials.
From DE 202011052282U1 is known to join a tool with a tool holder part by means of individual rivets. DE 202011052282U1, for example, describes an accessory for a multifunction oscillating tool which can be attached to an output shaft of a power tool. In the design shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a mounting portion is joined to a working portion by means of rivets. Each of these rivets must be inserted individually, giving a considerable amount of work (paragraph [0024]).
DE 202007003364 discloses a tubular rivet, in which the shaft, upon insertion of the tubular rivet, is closed at its end on which a shop head is to be formed and on the opposite open end of the shaft an in radial direction, relative to the shaft, outwardly protruding collar is formed on the shaft as a factory head. A plurality of such rivets can be contiguous with their collar or can be interconnected. Appropriately, the interconnected collars in such a conception are provided by a rivet plate.
Such rivet plates serve for connecting tarp straps to the bottom area of a tarp of a trailer of a commercial vehicle. The use of tubular rivets is however limited, because they are less loadable than, for example, solid rivets.